1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hand-held microfilm readers.
The storage of information on microfilm is widespread. Any information normally presented on paper can be presented on microfilm with the microfilm providing, volume for volume, enormously increased storage of information as compared with paper.
2. Brief Review of the Prior Art
The reading of information from microfilm requires the use of a microfilm reader. In general, such a reader comprises a platen including two sheets of glass between which the microfilm is held and which is mounted on a carriage for movement over a light source with an image of the information on the microfilm being presented on a screen.
Such readers cannot, however, conveniently be used in certain situations. For example, technicians dealing with broken down or malfunctioning equipment on-site very often carry information about that equipment on microfilm sheets. In order to access the information, a reader is required. There can also be occasions when it is not convenient to view a sheet using a reader of the kind described above--for example when a sheet of microfilm needs to be viewed quickly to determine whether the information it contains is relevant.